Amelia Potter
This roleplay character belongs to Caitlyn and can be found (bebo account) here and (tumblr account) here. Amelia "Mia" Lily Potter (b. 31 July 1980), was a half-blood witch, the child and only daughter of James and Lily Potter (nee Evans), and the younger twin sister to Harry James Potter. Before she was born, a witch prophesied that Amelia would be a new aged witch, capable of using magic and spells without the use of a wand. Her magic was foretold to bring about the end of death eaters. Knowing that Voldemort was already after Harry, James and Lily were forced to give Amelia up to ensure her protection. When the twins were born, James and Lily spent their final moments with Amelia before handing her over to a muggle family. Only a few selected people knew of her existence, and because of this, Amelia did not receive her Hogwarts letter in 1991. Amelia discovered the world of magic when deaths eaters raided her house in 1994. Death eaters heard a rumour that Harry was not the only child of James and Lily Potter, and believing that her blood would prove successful in bringing Voldemort back to life, they attempted to capture her. Amelia's "muggle parents", along with her younger adoptive brother, were killed and used as bait to lure her. She narrowly escaped getting captured when Sirius (who had been watching over her since his rescue), Tonks and Remus Lupin showed up, who then took her to 12 Grimmauld Place. Shorly after her rescue, Amelia was told the truth about her origins, which lead to her being told that the people who died in her house were not her real parents. Over the next year, Amelia was kept hidden at 12 Grimmauld Place where she was forced to leave her old life behind. She didn't adapt well to the sudden use of magic, and only felt more like a freak when she discovered what she could do. Amelia's only motivation to study and gain control over her magic was so that once she had control of it, she wouldn't be able to use it anymore, or better yet so she could somehow find a "cure". A year later, when the Order of the Phoenix was moved into the headquarters at 12 Grimmauld Place, Amelia was introduced to Harry. Neither of them were made aware that they were twins until Remus sat the two of them down privately and told the truth. Amelia enrolled at Hogwarts during the fifth year, and was placed into Gryffindor. She became very distant towards Harry and would often try to avoid him at all cost. Harry tried to make amends with Amelia after he realized that although she was a stranger, she was family and perhaps the only family he had left, but Amelia was reluctant to accept Harry with open arms. It wasn't until after the sudden death of Sirius Black during the battle at the Ministry of Magic, did the twins become closer once Amelia started to become more open towards Harry. Biography Family Lineage :"Now, yer mum an' dad were as good a witch an' wizard as I ever knew. Head Boy an' Head Girl at Hogwarts in their day!" :—Rubeus Hagrid talking about Harry and Amelia's parents. The Potters were an old, wealthy pure-blood family. The Potters descended from the Peverell family, through Ignotus Peverell, who passed the cloak of invisibility on to his descendants. The Potters are related to the Gaunts, who are descendants of brother Cadmus, who passed on the rescurrection stone as a family heirloom in a signet ring. But Amelia's mother, Lily Evans was a muggle born witch. Amelia's aunt Petunia is Lily's sister. It is also possible that Amelia was distantly related, on her father's side to the Blacks, Malfoys, Weasleys, and the Longbottoms, and almost all other pure-blood families, making her distantly related to various witches and wizards, including Bellatrix Lestrange, Sirius Black, Nymphadora Tonks, and even her sister-in-law, Ginny Weasley, though the degree of consanguinity is not known. Amelia's maternal relatives were the Evans and Dursley families. Childhood Grace Potter was born on 31 July 1980 to Lily and James Potter, memebers of the (first) Order of the Phoenix at the height of the First Wizarding War: she was born minutes after her twin brother, Harry Potter. Before her birth, a witch (the same one that prophesied Harry's destiny) foresaw that Grace would be a new aged witch, capable of using magic and spells without the aid of a wand. Her powerful magic would thus bring an end to the death eaters. Knowing that Voldemort was already after Harry, and not wanting to risk loosing both children, Lily and James were forced to give up Grace, at least until the threat with Voldemort was over. When the twins were born, Lily held a christening: it was quiet and quick, and only James, Lily, Harry, Grace and Sirius were there. Once the christening was complete, James and Lily spent their final moments with their only daughter before handing her over to a muggle family to raise her. Only a few selected people knew of Grace's existence. Grace was given to the Bennett family shortly after her christening. As a result from a car accident that Mary Bennett had endured when she was a teenager, it had left her unable to fall pregnant. As she got older, and that motherly instinct inside of her grew, she became depressed over the fact that having a child would be almost impossible for her. That didn't stop Mary and Joshua Bennett however, as the happily married couple began looking through the process of adopting a child. As if they had been blessed by some miracle, James and Lily Potter showed up on their doorstep one day with a baby girl in their arms. Lily pleaded for them to take her child and keep her safe, only stating that Grace's life would be in danger if she remained with them. Mary could see it in the woman's eyes that she was telling the truth, and agreed to take Grace as her own. Neither Lily nor James wanted to part to Grace, or any of their children for that matter, but they both knew that it would be the safest thing for Grace until the threat with Voldemort was over. Unaware of their demise that would take place just under a year from now, both Lily and James wanted to find Grace and bring her back home once Voldemort was defeated. After an emotional goodbye, James used the memory charm on Mary and Joshua Bennett to remove the memories they had of meeting James and Lily. Being the first and only child of the Bennett family, Grace was treated like a treasured gift by her parents. She was literally their gift sent from above: a saving grace. They showered Grace with love, and gave her all the love and support she needed. She took ballet lessons for a few years after she turned five, but quickly lost interest. From an early age, Grace showed signs of intelligence. She was a very bright child and wasn't afraid to stand up for herself or others. To everyone that knew Grace, she was a kind and gentle soul, with a smile always on her features. However, Grace was noted to be stubborn at times, and got into trouble here and there at school. When she was little, Grace had often stated that when she grew up she wanted to become a novelist. As Grace got older, she noticed a number of strange events that would occur around her. Whenever she felt angry or upset, lights would flicker and glasses would shatter. On one occasion, when Grace wanted peace and quite, she wished for it so greatly that she unknowingly caused herself to go deaf for three days. Mary and Joshua were alarmed for the health of their only child, and took her to many professional doctors. However, none were able to explain the sudden cause of hearing loss. When Grace received her hearing back three days later, she puzzled both her parents and doctors. She tried her best to ignore the strange events that would occur around her, but no matter what Grace did they always seemed to follow her. Despite getting along with her perfectly normal life as best as she could, Grace slowly began to feel like a freak. The Bennett family attack Sometime in 1994 when Grace turned fourteen, a rumour started floating around the wizardry world that Harry Potter was not the only child of James and Lily. It didn't take long for this rumour to reach the Death Eaters and once it did, they instantly suspected that if Harry did have a living relative - a sibling so to speak - that it would be possible to use this child's blood to bring Voldemort back to life. In order to aquire the location of Grace, Death Eaters required a possession of Harry's to cast a tracking charm. Barty Crouch Jr, who had been pretending to be Mad Eyed Moony at the time, very easily got one of Harry's possessions into his hands and handed it over to the Death Eaters. Once the Death Eaters found the location of the Bennett household, they made their attack that following night. Unknown to them, Grace was out at the time with some friends the night they had attacked. Muggle and powerless, Joshua and Mary Bennett were tortured by the Death Eaters who used the cruciatus curse on them. They demanded the location of Grace, driving both Joshua and Mary into insanity with the many curses being inflicted upon them. When neither Joshua nor Mary gave in, the Death Eaters used the killing curse on them. Grace returned the following hour and came home to discover the bodies of her lifeless parents laying in the living room floor, their eyes wide open in terror. Never actually having the chance to deal with death before, Grace was struck with excruciating grief. She was completely unaware that she was walking right into a trap caused by her parent's murderers. Before Death Eaters were able to make their grab on Grace, she heard a woman's voice speaking to her, telling her to say the word Stupefly. The voice demanded a second time that Grace say the word, and once she obeyed, one of the Death Eaters was stunned. When she was made aware of the intruders in her home, Grace made a run for it. Lacking the knowledge and skill for magic, Grace was almost caught, but barely managed to get away when Sirius, Tonks and Remus showed up and fought the Death Eaters. As Tonks and Remus fought off the Death Eaters, Sirius persuaded Grace to come with him, promising that he was not here to harm her and that he would take her to safety. Grace was hesitant as she didn't trust him and didn't want to leave her parent's dead bodies on the floor, but when more Death Eaters showed up, she understood that staying behind was not the best thing to do. After they escaped, Grace was taken to 12 Grimmauld Place. Grace was very shaken up after the events that had just taken place inside her own home, as well as handling the sudden death of not one, but both of her parents. Because the incident lead to Grace discovering the world of magic, Sirius was forced to explain the truth to Grace about her origins. It was then that Grace was told that the people who died in her house that night were not her real parents - she was adopted, and her real parents were wizards. Sirius explained that like her parents, she was a witch too except she was different - unlike other wizards and witches who required a wand to use their magic and cast spells, Grace did not require a wand. Like any sane person, Grace did not believe Sirius and even allowed her temper to seep through. She was furious that she was just expected to believe that the people that the people that loved and raised her for fourteen years weren't her real parents. 12 Grimmauld Place Grace was kept hidden at 12 Grimmauld Place where she was forced to leave her old life behind. Sirius did the best he could to comfort Grace as she dealt with the loss of her "adoptive" parents, as well as helping her adapt to the sudden use of magic, however she wasn't too eager to develop a friendship with a man who claimed to be her godfather. She carried a considerable amount of guilt for her parent's death, as she believed that it was her fault that the death eaters even considered going to her house. Grace stated on a number of occasions that if she hadn't gone out that night and if she had been home the night of the attack, then her parents might have been spared their torture and they may still be alive. As the months went by, Grace eventually hid her troubled emotions at bay, developing a barrier so to speak. After spending nearly fourteen years of her life believing that she was a muggle, Grace didn't adapt too well to the sudden use of magic in her life. It scared Grace completely, and instead of feeling at home where there was many people exactly like her, she only felt more like a freak. She was scared of her magic, and that if she wasn't able to control it that she would ultimately hurt someone. As a result from being four years behind the work she would have learnt if she attended Hogwarts, Grace was taught by Remus the basics of magic. She originally had no intention of learning and studying the magic, and showed herself to be very stubborn as she wanted nothing to do with her being a witch. However Grace eventually agreed to be taught magic and how to control it. Though she never spoke it out loud, her only motivation to study the magic was so that once she had control of it, she wouldn't be able to use it any more. Her being a witch did explain the strange events that occurred during her childhood, which only promoted Grace to gain control over her magic, so that type of stuff didn't happen again. She wanted to try and be as normal as possible, but she found that almost impossible to accomplish. Once she was aware of what she could do, Grace discovered that she would only have to say the spell and use somewhat of a slight hand motion for the spell to work. She attempted to try a few of the spells by speaking the spell in her mind but it caused too much of a strain for her. Nevertheless, Grace found herself constantly reading whatever book she could find, believing that somewhere would hold the key to fixing her "problem". Fifth Year Six Year Second Wizarding War Later Life Trivia Tropes Category:Harry Potter Characters Category:Good Witches Category:Relatives of Harry Category:Potter Family Category:Gryffindors Category:Human Category:Good Witches/Wizards Category:Female Characters Category:Half-Bloods Category:Hogwarts Students Category:Witch Category:Witches Category:Caity95 Category:Female Category:Females Category:Battle of Hogwarts participants Category:DA Members Category:British individuals Category:Kristen Stewart images Category:Twins Category:Harry Potter Non-Canons